Un escroc à Hawaii
by ahotep84
Summary: Petit crossover Hawaii 5-0/White Collar. Steve et Danny enquêtent sur un cambriolage meurtrier. Neal Caffrey est sur place... Fic Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Voici un petit prologue cross-over entre White collar et Hawaii 5-0, c'est une premier jet avant une fic plus longue si ça plait. Peter n'est pas marié dans ma fiction.

**Prologue**

New York

Le siège du FBI était en émoi, une petite fête était organisée pour la libération de Neal Caffrey. Après trois ans, de bons et loyaux services au service du FBI, Neal avait obtenu sa liberté par jugement du tribunal. Même Mozzie qui fuyait habituellement, tout représentant de l'ordre avait décidé d'honorer la fête de sa présence.

Diane : Que comptes-tu faire de ta liberté retrouvée à présent ?

Neal : Je ne sais pas encore, j'y réfléchis.

**Chez June**

Neal et Peter partageaient un verre de vin, installés sur le canapé. Voilà maintenant deux ans qu'ils avaient une relation à défaut d'un terme plus approprié. Cela avait commencé comme une histoire d'une nuit, puis, au fil du temps un lien s'était tissé entre eux. Cependant aucun d'eux n'osait avouer à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait, cela impliquerait trop de choses.

Neal : Je vais partir.

Peter : Pourquoi, où et combien de temps ?

Neal : Je ne sais pas où ni combien de temps. Je veux… j'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps et prendre un peu de recul.

Peter : Tu pourrais devenir consultant permanent, tu serais rémunéré.

Neal : Travailler avec toi de façon permanente. Tu sais…

Peter : Je sais ces 3 dernières années, tu l'as fait parce que tu y étais obligé mais tu as apprécié, ne le nies pas.

Neal : Oui, on peut dire ça.

Peter : Quand t'en iras tu ?

Neal : Dès que possible.

Peter : Alors, profitons du temps qui nous reste.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Peter se réveilla seul dans le lit sur l'oreiller à côté de lui se trouvait une lettre. Après une hésitation, il la prit et l'ouvrit.

_Peter,_

_Je te regarde dormir, tout en écrivant. Je pars bien avant ton réveil car j'ignore si j'en aurai le courage ensuite. Je pars, ne cherche pas à me contacter, j'ignore quand je reviendrais, je te demande de me laisser un peu de temps._

_A bientôt,_

_Neal._

Cette lettre lui donnait quand même un peu d'espoir quand à un éventuel retour de Neal. Cependant, Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur.

**Hawaii, trois mois plus tard**

On frappa à la porte d'une chambre, la porte s'ouvrit.

Homme : Neal Caffrey, commandant Steve McGarrett 5-0. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation…

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Un petit message pour vous informer que je suis très heureuse que cette fic vous plaise. Merci à Shoupashoups et aux autres pour vos review. Certains d'entre vous ne connaissant pas White Collar, voici un petit résumé voici un lien direct : .net/

**Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre**

**Hawaii, trois mois plus tard**

On frappa à la porte d'une chambre, la porte s'ouvrit.

Homme : Neal Caffrey, commandant Steve McGarrett 5-0. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Neal : Pour quel motif ?

Steve : Pour l'instant, entrée par effraction dans le musée national de Hawaii. On complètera ensuite par cambriolage et meurtre.

Neal : J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

Steve : Je le suis, les mains contre le mur.

Après une fouille au corps, Steve le menotta et l'envoya vers Chin pour que celui-ci le conduise au siège du 5-0. Steve commença alors une fouille approfondie des lieux. Deux heures plus tard, il en ressortit bredouille mis à part le passeport tamponné à de nombreuses reprises dans divers pays du monde au cours des 3 mois précédents. Son téléphone sonna, il vit le numéro de Danny s'afficher.

Steve : Danny, alors le New Jersey.

Danny : Hello, super seal. Je me demandais si tu pouvais venir me chercher.

Steve : Bien sur, quand arrives-tu ?

Danny : Tout de suite, je viens d'arriver à l'aéroport.

Steve : J'arrive.

Steve retrouva Danny à l'entrée de l'aéroport.

Steve : Alors mon pote, tu as retrouvé tes racines. Je plaisante comment va ta mère ?

Danny : Très bien, elle est ravie d'avoir Grace pour deux semaines entières.

Steve : Pas de regret de revenir.

Danny _faisant mine de réfléchir_: Hm !

Steve _l'enlaçant _: Danno.

Danny : A question idiote, réponse idiote Steve. Je croyais que tu le savais.

Steve _resserrant son étreinte _: Tu sais bien comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois que tu m'as traité idiot.

Danny : Je n'en garde pas un souvenir impérissable. Peut être devrais tu t'employer à me rafraîchir la mémoire.

Steve : C'est une…

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Steve : Désolé. _Répondant _: Oui Chin, j'arrive.

Danny : Vous étiez sur une enquête.

Steve : Je te dépose et j'y retourne.

Danny : Inutile, je viens avec toi.

Steve : Tu es sur, tu ne veux pas te reposer avant.

Danny : Non, ces quelques jours m'ont permis de récupérer. Et puis qui te surveillerait.

Steve : Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

Danny : Qui a dit que c'était ta protection que je voulais assurer et non celle des suspects.

Ils en plaisantaient mais tous deux savaient très bien qu'ils n'y a pas si longtemps, Danny avait cru pendant quelques heures avoir perdu son compagnon pour toujours (pour plus d'infos voir ma fic _L'adieu aux armes_). Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux. Le reste du chemin se fit rapidement.

Danny : Dis moi de quoi il retourne.

Steve : Meurtre et cambriolage au musée national d'Hawaii.

Danny : Qui est la victime ?

Steve : Le professeur David Collins de l'université de Yale.

Danny : Yale mais que faisait il sur l'île ?

Steve : Il faisait partie d'une exposition itinérante sur Caravage.

Danny : C'est donc une de ses œuvres qui a été volée.

Steve : Oui, _La vocation de St Mathieu._ On a même déjà un suspect.

Danny : De qui s'agit il ?

Steve : Un aolé du nom de Neal Caffrey.

Danny : Pardon.

Steve : Quoi tu connais ce type ?

Danny : Bien sur, il est très connu dans le milieu de l'art. C'est un escroc d'envergure internationale, il est aussi un excellent faussaire à ses heures perdues, très séduisant.

Steve : D'où tiens tu ça ?

Danny : J'ai participé à son arrestation, il y a bientôt 3 ans et demi aux côtés du FBI.

Steve : Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

Danny : Ce n'était que le temps d'une enquête. Cependant, Neal Caffrey peut être qualifié de beaucoup de choses mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier.

Steve : Pourtant, les caméras de surveillance prouvent qu'il a fait des repérages.

Danny : Il doit y avoir d'autres explications. On l'interroge ensemble.

Steve : Avec plaisir.

Derrière la vitre sans teint, ils virent Neal impassible et d'un calme olympien. Lorsque les 2 policiers pénétrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le visage de Neal s'étira d'un large sourire.

Neal : Lieutenant Williams, heureux de vous revoir. Comment va votre petite fille ?

Danny: Elle va bien Neal. J'ai vu Peter, il y a quelques jours également, il m'a appris ta libération. Nous ne sommes pas là pour cela.

Neal : J'avais oublié, au fait, qui suis-je censé à avoir tué ?

Steve : Le professeur David Collins de l'université de Yale.

Neal : Ca m'étonnerait.

Steve : Vous niez, à moins d'avoir un alibi en béton, vous êtes notre premier suspect.

Neal : Et bien, il se trouve que j'en ai un en effet bien qu'il y ait une autre raison pour que je n'ai pas pu tuer Collins.

Steve : L'alibi, d'abord.

Neal : J'ai dîné dans un petit bar aux abords de la plage.

Steve : Le nom du restaurant.

Neal : Je ne l'ai pas retenu, cependant la spécialité du restaurant est suffisamment originale pour être connue. Il s'agit de crevettes au toffu.

Steve : Jusqu'à quelle heure y êtes vous resté ?

Neal : Trois heures du matin, le propriétaire est l'ami d'un ami. Je pense que lui et une douzaine de personnes pourront vous le cofirmer.

Steve : Je reviens.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint.

Steve : Votre alibi est confirmé pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé lors de votre arrestation.

Neal : Vous semblez tellement déterminé, je n'ai pas voulu vous contrarier.

Danny : Inutile de t'énerver, Neal est toujours comme ça. Maintenant, si tu nous disais l'autre raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas pu tuer Collins.

Neal : Tout simplement, parce qu'à moins que les morts reviennent à la vie pour mourir à nouveau, le corps que vous avez n'est pas celui de Collins…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour les review. Après des petites vacances, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Chapitre 2 : Enquête**

Neal : Tout simplement, parce qu'à moins que les morts reviennent à la vie pour mourir à nouveau, le corps que vous avez n'est pas celui de Collins.

Danny : Tu plaisantes.

Neal : Je suis très sérieux Danno.

Danny : Comment tu… Non, laisses tomber, je ne veux pas le savoir. Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu es au courant de la mort de Collins.

Neal : Ce cher professeur Collins est mort de sa belle mort à l'âge honorable de 85 ans, il y a bientôt 6 mois.

Steve : Le type à la morgue ne doit pas avoir plus de 40 ans.

Neal : Sur ce, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais vous laisser.

Danny : Steve, tu veux bien sortir avec moi quelques instants. Je reviens.

Dans le couloir, Danny et Steve se faisaient face, l'un et l'autre savait qu'une discussion houleuse allait s'engager.

Danny : Je propose qu'on lui demande de nous aider dans l'enquête.

Steve : T'as pété un plomb. Mettre Caffrey face à des œuvres d'art, ce serait comme mettre un drogué en désintox face à un rail de cocaine.

Danny : Je lui fais confiance, ça fait 3 ans qu'il bosse main dans la main avec le FBI sans que cela ait posé le moindre problème.

Steve : Oui mais n'oublie pas, il était en liberté surveillée et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. De plus, qui te dit qu'il voudra nous aider.

Danny : La curiosité, et au pire des cas, je crois que tu peux le persuader.

Steve : Pourquoi est ce toujours à moi de jouer le méchant flic.

Danny : Dixit le mec qui jette les suspects dans les cages à requin.

Steve : Très bien, c'est parti.

Ils pénétrèrent tranquillement dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Neal avait posé les pieds sur la table et sifflotait.

Neal : Je peux m'en aller.

Danny : Je me demandais si tu accepterais de nous aider dans cette affaire.

Neal : Tu crois que je vais accepter parce que j'ai travaillé pour le FBI au cours des 3 dernières années. Tu fais appel à mon sens civique.

Danny : Ca ne t'intrigue pas cette histoire après tout tu t'y es retrouvé impliquer même indirectement.

Neal : Maintenant, tu touches ma curiosité.

Danny : Allez Neal…

Steve : Laisses tomber Danny, après tout je suis sur que le juge qui a prononcé sa libération sera très intéressé par le fait que ce charmant jeune homme fréquente des gens bien peu recommandables qui pourraient le pousser vers ses vieux travers.

Neal : Vous essayez de m'intimider.

Steve : Non, une simple énonciation des faits. Je suis sur que votre ami agent du FBI serait ravi également.

Neal : Très bien, n'en jetez plus, j'accepte mais à une condition.

Steve : Laquelle ?

Neal : Personne ne doit savoir que je travaille à vos côtés, ni même que je suis sur l'île. Pas un mot au FBI.

Steve : C'est acceptable à notre tour de poser les conditions. Vous quitterez la chambre d'hôtel que vous occupez actuellement pour vous installer chez Danny et moi. Je veux vous avoir à l'œil en permanence. Vos passeports seront également conservés.

Neal : C'est le bagne.

Steve : Vous préférez l'autre s…

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit : « Oui, Max… très bien… on arrive. »

Steve : Direction la morgue.

Neal : Non, non hors de question, je ne mettrais pas un pied dans un endroit de ce genre.

Danny : Tu n'as pas le choix, désolé mon vieux.

Dans la camaro, un silence pesant s'était installé, Neal bien que réfractaire foncièrement à toute forme d'autorité avait accepté celle de Steve avec naturel. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de refuser seulement les voir se prendre la tête pour tenter de le convaincre. Dans le bureau, un homme aux origines chinoises semblaient ils, était installé au piano et jouait une douce mélodie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers eux.

Max _se tournant vers eux_: Bonjour, messieurs qui est votre nouvel ami ?

Danny : Max, je te présente Neal Caffrey consultant sur cette affaire. Neal, voici le Dr Max Bergman notre médecin légiste.

Max : Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Neal : De même.

Max : Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Dans la morgue, il se dirigea vers une table d'autopsie où un corps se devinait sous un drap blanc. Neal avait pali brutalement et cela n'avait fait que s'amplifier lorsque Max découvrit le visage de l'homme assassiné.

Neal : Merde ainsi il avait atteint sa neuvième vie. Je… j'ai besoin d'air.

Neal se précipita dehors.

Steve : Suis le, Danny. Ne le laisse pas seul.

Danny retrouva le jeune homme assis sur un banc, le regard tourné vers l'océan. Il s'installa à côté de lui restant silencieux de longues minutes.

Neal : Il s'appelait Archibald Aloicius Steppelton. Il était anglais d'une très vieille famille du Dartmoor de la famille des comtes de Baskerville. Une branche que l'on camoufle voleur, tricheur et escroc.

Danny : C'était un ami ?

Neal : Pas vraiment, on a eu des relations d'affaires dirons nous.

Danny : Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom.

Neal : C'est normal, il ne s'est jamais fait attraper. Il volait au dessus des radars et la famille couvrait en quelque sorte ses arrières bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin.

Danny : Quand tu as dit neuvième vie, tu n'étais pas sérieux, ne me dis pas que…

Neal : Tu as compris, il était celui qu'on appelait le Chat.

Danny : L'escroc le plus connu de ses 15 dernières années, personne n'a jamais réussi à l'avoir ni à savoir qui il était.

Neal : Un fantôme c'est ce qu'il voulait entrer dans la légende. Si tu veux bien me laisser seul quelques instants.

Danny : Pas de problème, je retourne à l'intérieur. Je reviens vite.

Une fois, Neal seul, il prit son portable et composa le numéro qu'il redoutait tant.

Neal : Allo Mozzie.

Mozzie : Neal, salut, je croyais que tu devais éviter tout contact.

Neal : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mozzie : Des soucis avec les flics locaux.

Neal : C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Mozzie : Je croyais que tu devais être prudent, voler sous les radars.

Neal : Arrêtes, 2 minutes s'il te plait. Il faudrait que tu organises le rapatriement d'un corps.

Mozzie : Quelqu'un que je connais.

Neal : Le Chat.

Mozzie : Je… je préviens qui de droit. Tu tiens le coup…

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Enquête**

Neal : Le Chat.

Mozzie : Je… je préviens qui de droit. Tu tiens le coup.

Neal : Ce n'est qu'un coup dur de plus dans la longue suite de celle que j'ai connu tout au long de ma vie.

Mozzie : Tu veux aussi une incinération exactement comme pour…

Neal : Pour Kate, tu peux le dire, c'est ce qu'ils auraient vou… voulu.

Mozzie : Je… Neal… je…

Neal : Non, ne dis rien, tu es le seul à savoir qui était Kate pour moi. Dis le.

Mozzie : Elle s'appelait Kate Moreau, elle était la fille de Jeannette Moreau et de William Caffrey demi-sœur de Neal Caffrey et épouse de Archibald Steppelton.

Neal : Elle était ma petite sœur, je l'ai toujours protégée de mon mieux mais je n'ai pas pu la sauver et maintenant Ach.

Mozzie : Depuis quand ne l'avais-tu pas vu ?

Neal : Depuis la dispersion des cendres de Kate, je…

Mozzie : Tu veux que je vienne.

Neal : Non mais nous prépares toi à réceptionner le corps, prends contact avec notre ami Kame.

Mozzie : Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

Neal : Retrouver son assassin et aider les flics locaux. Tu ne diras rien à Peter. Promets le moi ?

Mozzie : Promis. Fais attention à toi.

Neal : Toi aussi, préviens mois s'il se passe quoi que ce soit au sujet de Peter.

Mozzie : Je le ferais à bientôt.

Neal : A bientôt.

C'est dans la même position qu'il l'avait quitté que Danny retrouva Neal. Il lui posa ma main sur l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

Danny : Viens, il est temps de retourner au Q.G.

Neal : Où est le commandant roi des emmerdeurs McGarrett.

Danny : Il est déjà dans la voiture, il m'a laissé le soin de venir te chercher.

Neal : Très bien, laisses moi une minute.

Danny, voyant la trace de ses larmes sur ses joues, il s'éloigna lui laissant le temps de se reprendre et pénétra dans la voiture.

Danny : Il arrive.

Steve : Il sait qui est cet homme.

Danny : Oui et il le connait bien mieux que ce qu'il laisse paraître mais pas d'interrogatoire serré, il souffre suffisamment comme cela.

Neal _ouvrant la portière _: J'ai manqué quelques choses.

Danny : Non, mais tu nous diras tout ce que tu sais dès notre arrivée.

Neal : Je ferais de mon mieux. _J'aurais_ une faveur à te demander Danny. Lorsque vous en aurez fini avec le corps d'Ach, pourrais je le récupérer.

Steve : Que comptez vous en faire ?

Neal : Le rapatrier pour qu'il soit là où il aurait souhaité être.

Danny : Je croyais qu'il avait une famille.

Neal : Oui mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment été proches. Un escroc, ça fait tâche dans la ligne des comtes de Baskerville.

Danny : Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais je ne te promets rien.

Neal : Merci, Danny.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Un silence beaucoup moins confortable qu'à l'allée car lourd de la tristesse et de la culpabilité que Neal pouvait ressentir. Arrivé au Q.G, Neal s'excusa pour se rendre aux toilettes. Là, il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Revenant à la plate-forme centrale, Neal vit que les autres membres de l'équipe se trouvaient.

Steve : Faisons d'abord les présentations. Neal Caffrey, je vous présente Chin O'Kelly que vous avez déjà rencontré et Kono Kalkahua.

Neal : Enchanté.

Steve : Neal a accepté de nous aider pour cette enquête.

Neal eut un léger raclement de gorge signe de sa désapprobation.

Steve : Très bien voilà ce que nous avons. Homme de race blanche âgé de 35 à 45 ans mort par fracture du crane avec objet contendant pas d'autres traces de violence ni de signe de défense.

Neal : Cet homme avait un nom, il s'appelait Archibald Aloicius Steppelton pour ses amis Ach et pour la police Le Chat.

Chin : Le Chat, vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

Neal : Je le connaissais, je l'ai reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Disons que nous avons déjà travaillé ensemble.

Danny : Encore quelque chose qu'on ne pourra jamais prouver.

Neal : Qui te dit que c'était illégal.

Danny_ jetant un regard désespéré _: Neal, franchement, tu prends vraiment les flics pour des idiots.

Neal : Comment répondre sans être blessant.

Danny : Je propose que tu passes au tutoiement avec nous tous.

Neal_ regardant Steve_ : Ce sera un peu difficile avec certain, tu es sur que je ne risque pas de recevoir un coup même involontairement.

Danny : Ne sois pas bête._ Chuchotant à son oreille _: Au pire, tu te retrouveras dans une cage à requins.

Neal : Tu es sérieux. Non, laisses tomber. Ach était spécialisé dans les escroqueries de grandes envergures, il n'a travaillé que rarement en équipe préférant éviter tout risque de trahison, ça lui avait plutôt réussi jusqu'à présent.

Steve : Il s'est retrouvé face à plus forte partie.

Neal : On a tué Ach et volé une toile relativement mineure de son œuvre alors soit celui qui a commis le vol n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il volait soit il avait un commanditaire soit…

Steve : Quoi ?

Neal : Il y a une troisième option mais ça demanderait… ce serait…

Danny : Quoi, ce serait quoi.

Neal : Il faut que j'aille au musée.

Steve : Pas question. Ce serait comme envoyer un gamin dans un magasin de friandises.

Danny : On peut le laisser faire, j'ai confiance et je ne pensais pas le laisser seul.

Steve : Très bien mais on attendra demain que les relevés soient terminés par les experts scientifiques. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Une soirée tranquille se déroula à la maison de la plage, Neal laissa Steve et Danny relativement tôt prétextant un épuisement certain.

Danny : Il pense vraiment que nous sommes dupes.

Steve : Tu crois qu'il va tenter quelques choses cette nuit.

Danny : Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Vers 1 heure du matin, Neal passa le système de sécurité, il croyait s'être très bien débrouillé jusqu'à ce que toutes les lumières de la salle s'allument.

Danny : Neal, tu es loin d'être aussi subtil que ce que tu imagines…

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Découvertes**

Vers 1 heure du matin, Neal passa le système de sécurité, il croyait s'être très bien débrouillé jusqu'à ce que toutes les lumières de la salle s'allument.

Danny : Neal, tu es loin d'être aussi subtil que ce que tu imagines. Que comptais-tu faire ?

Neal : Je n'avais rien d'autres à faire.

Danny : Il est une heure du matin, racontes tes salades à d'autres. Qu'avais-tu réellement l'intention de faire ?

Steve : A ton avis, faire ce que font tous les voleurs dans ce genre d'endroit.

Neal : Homme de peu de foi.

Steve : Escroc un jour, escroc toujours.

Neal : C'est ce que j'ai longtemps été mais je crois m'être amendé suffisamment.

Steve : Pas avec moi, vous n'avez pas fait vos preuves avec moi.

Neal : Jamais personne ne me fera confiance de toute façon.

Steve : A qui la faute, qui ne tient pas ses engagements, qui essaye de nous jouer des tours.

Neal : Je suis venu pour prouver quelque chose et non vous voler. Il s'approcha d'un des tableaux de Caravage allant jusqu'à le toucher.

Danny _lui attrapant le bras _: Que fais-tu, tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

Neal : Elle est belle cette toile, n'est ce pas ?

Danny : Ouais si on est branché art sans doute et qu'on a un paquet de fric pour se l'acheter.

Neal : Je te remercie du compliment.

Danny : Du com… _Secouant la tête incrédule _: Ne me dis pas que…

Steve : Attends Danny, de quoi tu parles ?

Danny : Cette toile n'est pas une vraie, c'est son œuvre.

Steve : L'œuvre de qui ?

Danny : De Neal, je t'avais dit que c'était un véritable maître dans l'art de la contrefaçon.

Steve : Qu'est ce qui nous prouve qu'il dit la vérité ?

Neal _désignant un point précis sur le tableau _: Vous trouvez qu'on connaissait déjà ceci au seizième siècle.

Danny : Tout faussaire a sa marque de fabrique, plus ou moins discrète. Comment ce tableau s'est il trouvé ici, je me le demande.

Neal : Tant que j'y suis, laissez-moi quelques heures pour le confirmer mais je pense qu'aucune des pièces n'est un original.

Danny : Ils sont tous de toi.

Neal : Non, je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude mais au moins 3 d'entre eux ont été faits par mes soins.

Danny : Voilà que tu t'incrimines tout seul c'est nouveau.

Neal : Ces tableaux, je les ai fait, il y a dix ans pour… enfin, je préfère ne pas en dire plus.

Danny : C'était sur commande.

Neal : Non, Ach me les a demandés.

Danny : Et je suppose que Ach ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il comptait en faire.

Neal : J'ai supposé que c'était un grand amateur d'art, n'ayant pas les moyens des originaux.

Danny : Admettons, de toute manière si tu nous dis tout cela, c'est que tu es sur de ne pas risquer d'inculpation.

Neal : Ca me blesse que tu puisses imaginer ça.

Danny _secouant la tête _: Neal, Neal, Neal, tu es vraiment un cas.

Neal : Que fait-on alors ?

Danny : Allons prendre des heures de sommeil, les toiles ne se seront pas envolées d'ici là. Et tu pourras poursuivre tes recherches à tête reposée.

Neal : Je…

Danny : Pas de discussion. De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas seul ici.

Neal _bougonnant _: Très bien.

Neal passa une très mauvaise nuit, se tournant et se retournant sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Au petit jour, après tout juste deux heures d'un sommeil agité, il se leva et partit courir le long de la plage. L'air marin frais le revigora lui permettant de retrouver ses esprits et après une heure de ce régime, il revint au bord de la mer et contempla l'océan. Le bruit de l'océan apaisa la douleur de son âme. Il retournait vers la maison de Steve quand il vit ce dernier sortir de l'eau une planche de surf à la main. Celui-ci ne semblant pas l'apercevoir, il s'apprêtait à rentrer sans un mot quand il vit Steve s'installer à même le sable plongeant son regard dans l'océan et ce qu'il aperçut un bref instant dans ses yeux le surprit.

Neal commençait à comprendre que Steve et lui étaient beaucoup plus semblables qu'on ne le pensait. Danny, hier, le lui avait dit en termes clairs peu après leur retour du musée.

**Flash back**

Neal n'avait pas envie de se coucher immédiatement, les paroles de Steve l'avaient plus blessé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il cherchait à boire quand Danny apparut.

Danny : Tu devrais aller dormir, tu en as besoin.

Neal : Laisses-moi un peu de temps.

Danny : Tu veux boire un verre.

Neal : Pas d'alcool pour moi merci.

Danny : Ne te laisses pas miner par l'attitude de Steve.

Neal : Pour me laisser miner, il faudrait déjà que je m'intéresse à ce qu'il dit.

Danny_ marmonnant _: Tous les 2 sur le même moule.

Neal_ recrachant son verre d'eau au visage de Danny _: Pardon.

Danny : Tu as très bien compris. Steve et toi êtes forgés du même bois c'est pour cela que vous êtes incapables de rester 5 minutes dans la mêle pièce sans vous sauter à la gorge.

Neal _s'étouffant _: Nous n'avons rien de commun le commandant parfait et moi.

Danny : Steve n'a rien de parfait mais laissons cela de côté. Steve et toi, êtes pareils dans le sens ou lui et toi avez beaucoup perdu et vous vous êtes forgés une carapace pour vous eviter de souffrir.

Neal : De quoi parles-tu ?

Danny : Tu le sais bien, je ne te demande rien mais réfléchis y.

**Fin du flash back**

Neal s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible laissant Steve se reprendre. Il était certain que le surprendre en pleurs ne ferait que le faire réagir violemment. Il allait entrer dans la maison quand Danny qui en sortait l'interpella.

Danny : Tu es bien matinal.

Neal : J'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits après une nuit agitée.

Danny : Si tu as faim le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Neal : Je vais me nourrir donc. _Se tournant vers Danny _: Steve est sur la plage, tu … enfin, tu devrais aller le voir.

Danny : Merci.

Une tasse de café à la main, il put voir quelques minutes plus tard Danny s'asseoir à côté de Steve et les deux hommes s'enlacer. C'est dans ces moments là que Peter lui manquait. Il retint son envie de l'appeler.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci pour vos messages voici la suite.

**Chapitre 5 : Investigations**

Une tasse de café à la main, il put voir quelques minutes plus tard Danny s'asseoir à côté de Steve et les deux hommes s'enlacer. C'est dans ces moments là que Peter lui manquait. Il retint son envie de l'appeler. Il se détourna alors de la fenêtre pour s'installer à la table piochant dans l'assiette préparée par Danny sans apétit.

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage, Danny essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes du visage de son compagnon. Steve pleurait rarement et Danny avait dû apprendre à gérer. Au départ, il était complètement désarmé face à ce roc qui de temps en temps se fissurait. Il avait appris à gérer soutenant son compagnon de son mieux. Cela n'avait pas été toujours simple, Steve s'était débrouillé seul depuis l'âge de seize ans et accepter le soutien de Danny était pour lui une marque de faiblesse.

Danny : Ca va aller ?

Steve : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas juste un petit coup de blues passager. Juste une minute encore.

Danny : Pas de problème.

Steve : Comment as-tu su que…

Danny : Neal.

Steve : L'autre tête de mule.

Danny : Ne parles pas comme ça de lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien même s'il n'est pas le type le plus honnête qui soit.

Steve : Il m'a vu…

Danny : Oui et il m'a conseillé de venir te voir. Il ne se moque pas des sentiments des gens et vous vous ressemblez sur bien des points.

Steve _s'indignant_ : Lui et moi n'avons rien de commun. Comment peux-tu ne serait ce que nous comparer ?

Danny : Alors, écoutes moi, crétin de SEAL quand je vois le comportement de Neal et le tien, j'ai l'impression de voir deux copies conformes.

Steve : Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce voleur.

Danny : Tu n'as pas le monopole des drames familiaux lui aussi a perdu beaucoup. Tes préjugés sont absurdes.

Danny s'éloigna alors laissant Steve quelques instants sans voix. Il partit à sa poursuite le prenant dans ses bras.

Steve : Pardonnes moi, je me comporte parfois comme un idiot.

Danny : J'accepte…

Steve : Mais, je sais que tu as des conditions.

Danny : En fait, je n'en ai qu'une et elle est non négociable.

Steve : Je m'en doutais quelle est elle ?

Danny : Je te demande d'essayer de t'entendre avec Neal.

Steve : Tu sais que tu demandes sans doute l'impossible.

Danny : C'est pour cela que j'ai dit essayer.

Steve : C'est sans garantie.

Danny : Je ne l'ignore pas mais je veux des preuves tangibles de tes tentatives.

Steve : Je te promets d'essayer au moins.

Danny : C'est tout ce que j'attends de toi, rentrons

Neal avait déjà fini de manger et se rendait dans la salle de bain quand les deux autres entrèrent.

Danny : Reviens ici, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Je veux que tu finisses ton assiette.

Neal : Je ne crois pas que tu aies les attributs pour faire de toi ma mère.

Danny : Neal ne commence pas, tu auras besoin de prendre des repas complets pas de te laisser dépérir.

Neal : Je n'ai pas faim.

Danny : Ce n'est pas ce que crie ton estomac. Tu n'iras nulle part sans avoir pris un petit déjeuner consistant.

Neal : Très bien, tu as gagné.

Une heure plus tard, Danny et Steve laissaient Neal au musée en compagnie d'un agent en uniforme. Les deux policiers se rendirent ensuite au Q.G où Chin et Kono les attendaient.

Steve : On a du nouveau.

Kono : Le labo n'a pas encore terminé la recherche d'empreinte et de traces d'ADN, ils nous les font parvenir en urgence.

Steve : Bon, Caffrey est au musée, Danny et moi nous allons rendre une petite visite à notre ami Kame pour vérifier une des théories de Caffrey. Vous, cherchez parmi les amateurs de Caravage qui est le plus intéressé et qui aurait les moyens de payer quelqu'un pour voler le tableau.

Ils se séparèrent, Steve et Danny se retrouvant sur la plage à proximité du restaurant de leur ami.

Kame : Qu'est ce que je sers à mes deux ahole préférés.

Steve : Rien pour l'instant, il est tout juste dix heures du matin même pour moi c'est un peu tôt.

Kame : Il faut vous remplumer, vous êtes tout secs.

Danny : On n'est pas là pour ça, on voudrait que tu fasses fonctionner radio noix de coco pour nous.

Kame : Ca va vous coûter cher.

Danny : Quel prix ?

Kame : Ca dépend de l'information que vous cherchez.

Danny : On cherche un type assez culoté ou désespéré pour voler un musée et tuer un homme.

Kame : C'est un peu vague comme description.

Steve : Il s'y connaît en électronique ou en alarme suffisamment en tout cas pour éviter de les faire sonner. Et aux abois, avec de très très mauvaises personnes aux fesses.

Kame : J'ai bien une idée mais ça vous coûtera mon menu complet pour 5 personnes.

Steve : Pourquoi 5 personnes ?

Kame : Je sais que Neal est avec vous.

Danny : Tiens au fait depuis quand tu fournis des alibis toi.

Kame : Je n'ai rien fait d'autres que dire la vérité, il était bien chez moi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire sur ce sujet.

Danny : Vous devez vraiment bien vous entendre tous les 2 pourtant j'ai l'impression que Neal n'était jamais venu sur l'île auparavant.

Kame : Vous voulez le nom ou pas.

Danny : Très bien, tu n'en diras pas plus.

Kame : Le type que vous chercher est un ahole du nom de David Chase, il était ingénieur en électronique avant de perdre sa place et tout ce qu'il avait à cause de son addiction au jeu. Il paraît qu'il doit un paquet de fric à Chang Zei.

Steve : Le chef de la triade locale. Il était réellement désespéré.

Kame : Chang ne fait pas vraiment dans la dentelle.

Steve : Je doute que Chase va faire long feu lorsque Chang découvrira que le tableau est un faux.

Kame : Il habite dans un mobile home sur Pakalua Beach.

Steve : On y va. Danny, préviens Chin et Kono et demande leur de nous rejoindre sur place en souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Emma merci pour ton message, promis il y aura plus de Neal dans les chapitres suivants et les 2 derniers seront consacrés exclusivement à lui et à sa relation avec Peter.

**Chapitre 6 : Arrestations**

Steve : Je doute que Chase va faire long feu lorsque Chang découvrira que le tableau est un faux.

Kame : Il habite dans un mobile home sur Pakalua Beach.

Steve : On y va. Danny, préviens Chin et Kono et demande leur de nous rejoindre sur place en souhaitant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

**Pakalua beach, un quart d'heure plus tard**

Steve et Danny se retrouvèrent un peu plus loin du mobile home attendant Chin et Kono tranquillement. Enfin aussi calmement que Steve pouvait l'être. Rapidement, il commença par tambouriner sur le volant puis en sortant et en inspectant le contenu du coffre.

Steve : Chin, Kono vous voilà.

Danny : Alors Fumigator, qu'as-tu prévu ? Un fumigène jeté dans le mobile home, une petite grenade pour le faire sor…

Mais des hurlements de douleur interrompirent le monologue de Danny.

Steve : Je crois qu'on a l'autorisation d'entrer. Chin, Kono, vous passez par derrière. Danny et moi par l'avant en route

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Steve demanda à Danny le silence et de ne pas bouger, écoutant les sons à l'intérieur.

Homme 1 : T'as essayé de me rouler mon pote et tu sais ce que je fais à ceux qui font ça. Je vais m'occuper de toi personnellement afin que tout le monde sache que personne ne peut me voler et rester impuni. Je vais te laisser en vie assez longtemps pour que tu regrettes ta misérable existence de larve.

On entendit des os craquer et un homme hurler.

Steve : On fonce. Police d'Hawaii, on ne bouge plus.

Cinq hommes dont les origines chinoises étaient évidentes le regardèrent.

Steve _regardant Danny _: Ca aurait pu marcher.

Danny_ repoussant un premier assaillant _: Toi et tes brillantes idées.

En quelques minutes, les agresseurs étaient à terre, avec l'aide de Chin et de Kono. Ils récupérèrent Chase en piteux état attaché à une chaise. Nez brisé, arcade sourcilière explosée et autres blessures.

Steve : David Case, je vous arrête pour cambriolage et meurtre.

David : Meurtre, je n'ai jamais tué personne.

Steve : Je vais te dire moi comment ça s'est passé, tu dois un paquet de pognon à Chang. Tu sais que jamais, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'assez bête pour prêter de l'argent à un accroc au jeu comme toi donc t'as l'idée de monter ce cambriolage. Dans ta boîte, tu avais travaillé sur le système de sécurité du musée mais t'avais prévu qu'un type se mettrait sur ton chemin, résultat, il te demande ce que tu fous là, le ton monte et tu le tues.

David : Il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivé, je vous jure. J'ai tué personne, il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivé, enfin…

Danny : Quoi, vas y, craches le morceau ?

David : Quand je suis sorti, j'ai vu de la lumière dans un bureau de l'étage.

Danny : Tu crois que je vais avaler cela.

David : Je suis ce que vous voulez mais pas un tueur. Le bureau, c'est celui du directeur.

Danny : Allez t'as dit assez de conneries pour aujourd'hui, on t'embarque.

Il fut escorté par deux policiers pendant que Steve et Danny restaient et fouillaient le mobile home.

Danny : Une chose est sûre, c'est pas un maniaque de la propreté.

Steve : C'est clair et l'hygiène n'est pas sa priorité non plus.

Après deux heures de recherches, ils sortirent du mobile home.

Danny : Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche, on a fouillé toute cette crasse pour que dalle au final. Si on a un tableau de Caravage qui selon toute vraisemblance est un faux, aux vues de la réaction de Chang.

Steve : Je crois que depuis le début on ne s'est pas posé les bonnes questions.

Danny : Tu penses que Chase est innocent.

Steve : Je ne dis pas ça mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre toit qu'un conservateur de musée qui est censé avoir des connaissances approfondies dans les œuvres d'art n'ait pas remarqué que c'était un faux.

Danny : Tu as raison Neal l'a remarqué au premier…

Il fut interrompu par son portable qui sonna.

Danny _répondant _: Neal.

Mais au fur et à mesure son visage se décomposa et mettant le haut-parleur, il fit signe à Steve d'appeler Chin.

Neal :… je suis le seul responsable, c'est moi qui aie tout organisé pour le cambriolage et l'arnaque. Je n'ai aucun regret ni remords quand au meurtre…

Steve et Danny se regardèrent bien que Steve ne connaisse pas Neal depuis aussi longtemps que Danny, il avait vu suffisamment pour savoir que Neal n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit volontairement. Aussi contacta-t-il Chin.

Steve : Chin, je veux que tu me fasses une triangulation sur le téléphone de Caffrey en urgence et demande à Kono de faire une recherche approfondie sur le directeur du musée.

Neal : Bonne chance pour me retrouver.

Danny : Neal, attends.

Neal : Trop tard.

La communication fut abruptement interrompue.

Steve _secouant la tête _: Pas assez de temps pour une localisation précise.

Danny : On fonce au musée, l'agent que nous avions placé là est peut être toujours en vie.

Ils filèrent alors à vive allure en direction du musée, celui-ci était resté clos le temps de l'enquête et les bandes jaunes scindaient encore les portes. Arme au poing, ils commencèrent leur recherche et entendirent très rapidement un bruit en provenance du local d'entretien. Ouvrant rapidement, la porte à la force d'un coup de pieds. L'agent était ligoté et bailloné, ils le libérèrent.

Agent : Il… il nous a surpris, il voulait me tirer dessus mais il l'en a empêché.

Danny : C'est Neal qui vous a attaqué.

Agent : Non, le directeur du musée. Je ne me méfiais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dégainer mon arme. Il allait presser la détente quand Caffrey s'est interposé. Il lui a dit que c'était de lui dont il voulait se venger qu'il était pas utile de me tuer, j'étais quantité négligeable.

Steve : Donc, Neal et le directeur se connaissent.

Agent : Caffrey a appelé l'autre type Sawyer.

Steve _appelant Kono _: Je veux que tu croises les affaires sur lesquelles Neal à travailler avec le FBI avec le nom de Sawyer.

Kono : Patron, le conservateur du musée n'est pas celui qu'il semble être, le nom est celui d'un type mort à la naissance.

Steve : Vieille tactique croise le nom de Sawyer ayant la même année de naissance.

Kono : Très bien, patron.

Danny : Chin a eu des infos supplémentaires, le portable se trouvait à proximité de la marina.

Steve : D'après ce que je sais le conservateur a un bateau et ce genre de joujou possède un GPS. On doit pouvoir le localiser et trouver son itinéraire.

**Bateau Summer Grace, même moment**

Neal, les mains liées dans le dos, réfléchissait repensant à qui l'avait mené sur ce bateau aux portes de la mort…

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos messages. Emma, j'apprécie beaucoup tes commentaires pour Peter, il y aura en quelques sortes un clin d'œil à Peter qui va sans aucun doute attrister les fans.

**Chapitre 7 : Fin d'enquête**

**Bateau Summer Grace, même moment**

Neal, les mains liées dans le dos, réfléchissait repensant à qui l'avait mené sur ce bateau aux portes de la mort. Il espérait que Danny et Steve le retrouveraient à temps. Il ne doutait pas que Danny ne croit pas un mot de ce que lui avait dicté Sawyer. Steve, quant à lui c'était une toute autre histoire. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

**Flash back**

**Musée, une heure et demie plus tôt**

Il était sur ces différents tableaux depuis des heures, il était pourtant persuadé que quelque chose lui échappait. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à saisir ce qui clochait. Se frottant les yeux, il décida de faire une pause, il avait besoin d'un café. Il s'étonna de ne pas apercevoir son cerbère, un vieux flic aux allures revêches à croire que Steve l'avait fait exprès. Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il risquait plus gros si le 5-0 découvrait la vraie raison de son séjour sur l'île.

Il entendit un bruit qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille pour l'avoir entendu à de nombreuses reprises au cours de ses 3 dernières années. Il avança lentement vers le bruit mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

Inconnu : Caffrey, je sais que tu es ici. Approches où je fais sauter la cervelle de ton garde du corps.

Neal _approchant_: Sawyer. Ne le touches pas, c'est moi que tu veux.

Sawyer : Décidément, mon séjour, à Hawaii se révèle plus fructueux que prévu bien que je doive quitter l'île avec moins de fric que je l'aurais espéré mais la satisfaction de me débarrasser du responsable de ma déchéance.

Neal : Je te suivrais où tu voudras mais laisses le s'en aller.

Sawyer : Hors de question qu'il prévienne ses collègues avant que je sois très loin et que j'ai pu me débarrasser de ton corps.

Il contraignit Neal à attacher le policier et à l'enfermer dans le local d'entretien. Sawyer et lui avaient ensuite quitté le bâtiment. Ils prirent la voiture du directeur, Neal conduisant sous la menace de l'arme.

Sawyer : Tu sais, j'avais des projets bien précis pour ce musée, il est de taille modeste mais contient quelques belles pièces. J'ai pris mes fonctions, il y a tout juste 6 mois, le temps de faire une copie de dix superbes pièces. Tout aurait pu être parfait si ce type n'avait pas débarqué, il croyait que sa belle gueule m'empêcherait de repérer son manège mais le bouquet c'est qu'il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir les pièces de la collection qui avaient été remplacées. Il a osé me menacer moi alors je l'ai frappé avec la première chose qui me tombait sous la main.

Neal : C'était mon ami, il n'était pas parfait mais jamais rien ne pourra justifier le crime que vous avez commis.

**Fin du flash back**

Il se trouvait maintenant attaché après que Sawyer l'ait assommé et attaché. Il fallait qu'il se libère de ses liens, il ne renoncerait pas maintenant alors que tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé était à portée de main. Dire que c'était un peu grâce à ce type que Peter et lui s'étaient lancés dans leur relation. Cette enquête leurs avait ouvert les yeux à tous les 2. Chacun voulait bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Il entendit soudain le bruit d'un hélicoptère.

**Hélicoptère même moment**

Steve s'apprêtait à sauter dans le bateau. Danny et lui étaient déjà très inquiets lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé l'agent de police. Cependant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur Sawyer. Tous deux espéraient simplement arriver à temps.

**Flash back **

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de pousser la porte du Q.G que Kono se précipita vers eux.

Kono : Venez vite.

Danny : C'est grave à ce point là.

Kono : Pire que ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

Elle mit en visuel la photo de Sawyer.

Kono : Ce type est une véritable pourriture. Neal et Peter l'ont arrêté, il y a deux ans pour faux et usages de faux, escroquerie. Il profitait de vieilles dames qui lui faisaient confiance pour récupérer des objets de valeur et soit les remplacer par des faux soit les racheter à des prix dérisoires.

Steve : Un escroc classique en gros.

Kono : Ce n'est que ce qu'on a pu prouver. Il aurait des liens avec la moitié des familles mafieuses de New York, il aurait sévi dans la moitié des villes d'Europe et des Etats Unis. L'enquête que Peter et Neal ont mené à l'époque, a failli coûter la vie à Neal.

Steve : Quoi, il a risqué sa vie pour le FBI.

Kono : Pas pour le FBI pour Peter. Il a pris une balle qui lui était destiné.

Steve _se tournant vers Danny _: Tu savais.

Danny : Non, Peter ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Kono : Sawyer a été condamné à 20 ans de prison.

Danny : Pourquoi l'ont-ils relâché ?

Kono : Ils ont été assez naïfs pour le croire quand il a annoncé vouloir dénoncer des activités criminelles sur certaines familles du crime. Il a profité d'un tour aux toilettes du tribunal pour s'évader avec complicité interne.

Steve : Donc il a une dent contre Caffrey.

Kono : Pas qu'une petite, il a tiré de sang froid sur un agent du FBI à l'époque.

Chin _arrivant _: On a la localisation.

**Retour au présent**

Neal vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à percevoir la présence de l'hélico. Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout pour éviter que Sawyer tire et risque de toucher l'appareil. Ce qui se passa lors, se déroula si rapidement que Neal ne put voir que Steve s'abattre sur Sawyer et l'arme voler de la main de Sawyer. En quelques instants, Sawyer fut maîtrisé et Steve s'empressa de libérer Neal.

Steve : Tu n'as rien.

Neal : Non, je vais bien.

**Restaurant de Kame, 20h**

Neal éprouvait le besoin de s'éloigner de l'ambiance festive un peu tout s'était passé très vite même trop vite pour lui, il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Ce soir, il avait du vague à l'âme. Il sentit soudain une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Steve _tendant une bière_: Tiens, tu en as besoin.

Neal : Merci.

Steve : Ecoutes, je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment parti du bon pieds tous les 2.

Neal _ironisant _: Vraiment.

Steve : Je ne suis pas un modèle d'amabilité et d'acceptation.

Ce soir là tous deux parlèrent un long moment essayant de comprendre l'autre.

**Maison de Steve, deux jours plus tard**

Ce fut un concert de coups donnés à la porte qui réveillèrent Steve et Danny. Descendant, à toute vitesse, ils eurent la surprise de trouver Kame Kona à leur porte.

Danny : Mec, t'es devenu dingue. Il est six heures du matin et c'est notre jour de repos.

Kame : Il faut que je parle à Neal de toute urgence, il est là.

Danny : C'est étrange avec ce raffut, il devrait être levé depuis longtemps.

Danny grimpa dans la chambre et en redescendit quelques instants plus tard un papier dans la main.

Danny : Il est parti.

Kame : Il faut le retrouver.

Danny : D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a pris un vol dans la nuit. Mais qu'y a-t-il de si urgent.

Kame : Un ami de New York m'a appelé, il a fait 6 tentatives pour l'avoir au téléphone sans résultat.

**Aéroport inconnu**

Neal venait de récupérer ses bagages et alluma son téléphone. Il put y voir six messages de Mozzie, étonné il le rappela.

Neal : Mozzie, tu vas bien.

Mozzie : Neal, je ne sais pas où tu es mais prends le premier avion pour New York.

Neal : Pourquoi et ne tournes pas autour du pot ?

Mozzie : C'est Peter.

Neal : Quoi il a découvert mon séjour à Hawaii et veut me botter les fesses.

Mozzie : Je suis sérieux.

Neal : Il est arrivé quelque chose.

Mozzie : Il est au St John, Neal, Peter s'est fait tiré dessus…

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles**

Neal : Il est arrivé quelque chose.

Mozzie : Il est au St John, Neal, Peter s'est fait tiré dessus.

Un instant de silence s'en suivit muet de stupeur.

Neal _la voix tremblante _: C'est… c'est grave ?

Mozzie : Je ne sais pas.

Neal : Ne me mens pas, je veux tout ce que tu sais.

Mozzie _soufflant un grand coup_ : D'après, mes informateurs, c'est très grave, il serait entre la vie et la mort.

Neal : Comment ça d'après tes sources, tu n'es pas sur place.

Mozzie : Ca grouille d'agents fédéraux là bas, c'est plus sécurisé que Fort Knox. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Neal : Je veux que tu y ailles, je veux que tu les préviennes que j'arrive… Et Mozzie, laisse-moi un message dès que tu as des infos.

Mozzie : Dans combien de temps seras-tu à New…

Il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase, Neal avait simplement raccroché le téléphone. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le service des soins intensifs. Il ne put même pas approcher de la porte qu'il se faisait aborder par un agent en uniforme.

Agent : On ne passe pas.

Mozzie : Je suis un ami de l'agent Burke, je suis venu prendre de ses nouv…

Il s'interrompit en voyant sortir Diana avec un homme menotté accompagné d'un autre agent du FBI.

Diane : Mozzie, que faites-vous ici ? Non, attendez, agent Stiles, occupez-vous d'amener ce type en cellule, nous l'interrogerons aussi vite que possible.

Mozzie : Qui est-ce ?

Diana : L'homme qui… Non, d'abord que faites vous ici ?

Mozzie : Je suis venu voir comment va l'agent Burke.

Diana : C'est mignon, vous êtes inquiet.

Mozzie : Ce n'est pas mignon, c'est intéressé. J'ai prévenu N…

Diana _le tirant par la manche _: Venez avec moi, vous avez réussi à contacter Neal.

Mozzie : Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Ouvrant la porte d'une des chambres du service, elle le poussa littéralement à l'intérieur ce que Mozzie y vit, le laissa bouche bée.

Mozzie : Vous vous êtes moqué de moi pour inciter Neal à revenir. Espèce de salopard. Agent Burke, je ne vous pensais pas aussi sournois et mesquin.

En effet, l'agent Burke, car c'était bien lui était installé sur un lit d'hôpital mais semblait en pleine forme.

Peter : Que faites-vous ici, qui vous a averti Mozzie ?

Mozzie : Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne pensiez pas que Neal se désintéresserait de votre sort après votre départ.

Peter _prenant Mozzie par les épaules _: Vous avez prévenu Neal. Il y a combien de temps ?

Mozzie : Lâchez-moi Peter, vous êtes devenu fou.

Peter : C'est important, quand et où était il ?

Mozzie : Je ne vous dirais rien tant que je n'aurai pas le fin mot de cette histoire.

Peter : Mozzie, ce n'est pas un jeu. Neal est en danger, s'il revient à New York. Ce type que vous avez vu est à un tueur à gages, il a été payé pour nous tuer Neal et moi. Je ne pensais que tu aurais la possibilité de l'avertir de ce qui m'était arrivé.

Mozzie : Je l'ai contacté, il y a de cela trois quarts d'heure. Je crois qu'il était à l'aéroport mais j'ignore où.

Peter : Diana, préviens tous les aéroports de New York, il faut que tout le personnel ait une photo de Neal et qu'il l'empêche de s'en aller seul à tout prix qu'il le mette en état d'arrestation sous n'importe quel prétexte s'il le faut.

Mozzie : C'est grave à ce point là.

Peter : Oui.

Mozzie : Alors, je sais vers qui on pourrait se tourner pour avoir des infos sur les déplacements de Neal.

Peter : Ne tergiversez pas.

Mozzie : Jusqu'à hier soir, Neal était encore à Hawaii.

Peter : Hawaii, que faisait il là bas ?

Mozzie :…

Peter : Mooozzie

Mozzie gêné : Il a aidé la police locale à retrouver un voleur qui avait assassiné quelqu'un.

Peter : Le connaissant, je suppose qu'il a commencé par se faire arrêter.

Mozzie : Oui, je peux utiliser mon téléphone.

Quelques instants plus tard, une grosse voix lui répondait.

Kame : Et mon pote, je suis désolé Neal est parti tard cette nuit, je n'ai pas plus d'infos.

Mozzie : J'ai besoin de joindre tes potes du 5-0.

Kame : Tu as de la chance, je suis à côté d'eux, minute je te mets sur haut parleur.

Voix : Comment vas Peter ?

Peter : Danny, c'est bien toi.

Danny : Peter mais je te croyais gravement blesser.

Peter : Mise en scène, Mozzie n'avait pas averti. Ecoutes, Neal est en danger, il faut que je sache quel vol il a pris, vers quelle destination et sur quelle compagnie.

Steve : On va essayer de trouver cela le plus vite possible. Qui lui en veux ? Question idiote, je suppose que tous les mecs que vous arrêtez les 3 dernières années.

Peter : Cet homme a été arrêté, il y a deux ans, on ne l'a pas inculpé de meurtre mais il a failli tuer Neal.

Danny : Attends, tu parles de Sawyer.

Peter : D'où tiens-tu ce nom ?

Danny : C'est l'homme que Neal nous a aidé à le coincer.

Peter _soupirant de soulagement _: Neal n'a plus rien à craindre, il faut lever le mandat de recherche. J'espère juste qu'il me pardonnera cette supercherie.

Voix : Je vais devoir y réfléchir.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix, Neal se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il contempla Peter fou de joie de le voir en vie. Neal et Peter étaient tellement dans la contemplation de l'autre qu'ils ne virent pas Mozzie s'éclipser discrètement. Neal avait cru devenir fou quand Mozzie l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que Peter était blessé.

Peter : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait revenir comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que Mozzie t'avertirait aussi rapidement qu'on aurait eu le temps d'en finir avec tout cela avant qu'il ne l'apprenne.

Neal : Pourquoi ?

Peter : Je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes à cause d'une mauvaise information.

Neal : Pourquoi ?

Peter : Je voulais que tu reviennes pour moi parce que tu m'aimes et pas pour une simple inquiétude.

Neal : Très bien.

Peter : Tu vas repartir.

Neal : Non. Je t'aime Peter et ce que tu as fait pour moi n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Peter quittant le lit, il s'approcha de Neal fougueusement.

Peter : Je t'aime aussi Neal plus que tout.

**Chez June, 20 heures**

Neal, Peter, Mozzie et June étaient installés tranquillement une coupe de champagne à la main.

Mozzie : Je m'interroge quand même sur un point.

Neal : Je t'écoute.

Mozzie : Comment as-tu fait pour arriver aussi vite après mon appel.

Peter _regardant Neal _: C'est vrai à moins d'avoir trouvé un avion supersonique ou…

Neal : D'être déjà à New York.

Peter : Tu avais déjà fait ton choix.

Voyant, les regards échangés par leurs deux amis, June et Mozzie les quittèrent rapidement.

**Trois jours plus tard, siège du FBI**

Peter pénétra comme à l'accoutumée et fut surpris d'y trouver un long tube en plastique. L'ouvrant rapidement, il sortit le document qu'il contenait. Au même instant, tous les téléphones de l'unité du FBI.

Peter : Neal, qu'as-tu encore fait…


	10. Chapter 10

Suite et fin de cette fic. Désolée pour le retard, merci pour ton message Emma, une suite n'est pas d'actualité pour le moment, je suis sur d'autres projets non slash notamment et sur d'autres séries. Et pour mon autre reviewer merci beaucoup, j'ai apprécié tous tes messages.

**Epilogue**

**Trois jours plus tard, siège du FBI**

Peter pénétra comme à l'accoutumée et fut surpris d'y trouver un long tube en plastique. L'ouvrant rapidement, il sortit le document qu'il contenait. Au même instant, tous les téléphones de l'unité du FBI.

Peter : Neal, qu'as-tu encore fait ? _Sortant de son bureau _: Diana, qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Diana : On a des appels sur toutes les lignes de plusieurs unités du FBI, à Chicago et Washington. Des appels d'Interpol et de plusieurs polices dans le monde.

Peter : Laisses moi deviner, tous les musées de ces villes ont vu leurs alarmes se déclencher en même temps.

Diana : Ce qu'il y a de plus étonnant, c'est que rien n'a été volé mais…

Peter : Tu en es certaine.

Diana : Oui des analyses sont en cours mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé de rendre des œuvres d'art volées.

Peter : Ce qui pourrait explique que le tableau de Raphael que j'ai cherché pendant des années se trouve sur mon bureau.

Diana : Tu es sérieux, ça voudrait dire que…

Peter : On n'a jamais rien pu prouver et après tout je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire plus aujourd'hui après tout.

Diana : Il avait une bonne raison pour faire cela. Je suppose.

Peter : J'aimerais la connaître.

Directeur : Agent Burke, dans mon bureau maintenant.

Peter : Tout de suite, patron. Diana, occupes-toi de la toile, tu veux. Je sens que je vais sortir de là avec une bonne migraine.

Il monta directement dans le bureau du directeur…

**Hawaii, même moment**

La sonnerie du portable mit fin à la tranquille journée qui s'amorçait pour l'équipe du 5-0**. **Steve sortit de son bureau suite à une brève conversation.

Steve : Danny avec moi, un problème au musée.

Danny : Deux fois en moins de deux semaines. Au moins cette fois-ci, tu ne peux pas accuser Neal, il est à New York.

Steve : N'en sois pas si sur.

Danny : Neal a beaucoup de talent mais pas encore celui de se dédoubler.

Arrivé sur place, le nouveau conservateur du musée les accueillit avec un air heureux sur le visage.

Conservateur : C'est un miracle, une vraie bénédiction.

Steve : On entre dans le musée par effraction pour voler et vous appelez cela une bénédiction.

Conservateur : C'est justement cela rien n'a été volé.

Steve : Pardon.

Conservateur : Rien n'a été volé, on nous a ajouté une pièce. Regardez.

Danny et Steve suivirent le directeur et lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour leur désigner un tableau. Les deux autres en restèrent sans voix.

Danny : _La vocation de St Mathieu._

Conservateur : Cette pièce, je peux vous le dire pour moi elle est authentique.

**Maison de Steve fin de journée**

Danny : J'avais raison, avoues le.

Steve : Oui et je te dois mes excuses et à Neal aussi. Ce type est brillant…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Kame.

Danny : Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Kame : Un cadeau.

Steve : Depuis quand tu nous fais des cadeaux ? Tu as peur qu'on t'accuse de complicité pour avoir fourni à Neal, les plans du musée.

Kame : Qui te dit que c'est moi.

Steve : Ne m'insultes pas, tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait rien volé.

Kame : C'est méchant de dire du mal de quelqu'un qui te fait un cadeau.

Steve : Tu parles de toi là.

Kame : Ce n'est pas de ma part mais de celle de Neal, il m'a demandé d'attendre aujourd'hui pour vous le donner. Je vous laisse.

Danny, impatient comme à son habitude prit le petit mot accroché au tube et lut à haute voix :

_Mes amis,_

_Oui Steve, malgré ou à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé, je te considère aussi comme un ami._

_Ceci n'est qu'un modeste présent pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'espère que cela vous _

_Plaira._

_A bientôt,_

_Neal_

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux du mot, Steve avait ouvert le tube et en avait sorti une série de dessin. Steve en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'agissait d'une série de dessin représentant, tout d'abord, la famille de Steve, puis l'équipe du 5-0 et surtout la dernière réprésentant le mariage de Danny et Steve avec Grace à leur côté.

Steve : Tu as raison, c'est un type formidable et il s'est amendé.

**New York, chez June**

Peter et Neal se retrouvaient comme trois mois auparavant, un verre de vin à la main. Quelques heures plus tôt, à sa grande surprise Peter avait découvert Neal dans le bureau du directeur. Celui_ci lui avait annoncé que Neal devenait un consultant de manière définitive auprès du FBI.

Neal : Alors que penses-tu du fait de retravailler ensemble.

Peter : Et toi Monsieur le consultant spécial, crois-tu pouvoir me supporter ?

Neal : Pas de doute là-dessus.

Peter : Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu aies rendu toutes les ouvres que tu as volé.

Neal : Qui te dit que c'est moi ?

Peter : D'accord, il n'y a aucune preuve mais je n'ai aucun doute sur ta culpabilité.

Neal : Disons, qu'en théorie, je dis bien ce n'est qu'une théorie que le voleur voyant finir sa peine décide de définitivement s'amender qu'il souhaite poursuivre sa collaboration avec l'agent qui l'a arrêté. Il sait cependant que ses actions passées resteront comme une épée de Damoclès sur sa tête tant que les objets volés n'auraient pas été rendus.

Peter : Tu es un homme bien Neal Caffrey, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Neal : Je t'aime aussi Peter.

Peter : Dis moi, accepterais-tu de revoir ton standing en matière de logement ?

Neal : Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Peter : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi moi aussi. Je voudrais que tu viennes t'installer avec moi.

Neal : J'accepte mais je voudrais te montrer quelques choses avant.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Face à la rivière, Neal, Mozzie et Peter regardaient les cendres du Chat se disperses au gré des vents. Peter tint Neal enlacé sachant qu'une page de sa vie venait de se tourner et avec elle un avenir merveilleux commençait.

**Fin**


End file.
